


Mystery Solved

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [36]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cemetery, F/M, Ghosts, evil mages, prank, spells, spooky stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: written for Naluween 2018- Prompts Spells & CemeteryGray, Natsu, and Lucy go on a mission to find a evil mage who they were told is trying to raise the dead.





	Mystery Solved

“Are you sure this is the right cemetery Gray, it’s a pretty… creepy old place.”

“Exactly.  Did you think the guy would hold it at one closer to the city?”

“Well no….”

“Let’s just find a place to hide, I was told he comes around 1 am.”

Lucy hunkers down next to Natsu for the air is growing chilly and the jacket she had brought with her wasn’t keeping her very warm.  It had been a couple of hours and if her watch was correct, it would soon be time for the black wizard to show.  She sighs, leaning her head on Natsu and closing her eyes.  Well they could just wake her up when he did.

Another hour passes, and out of the blue, they hear some crunching sounds in the distance like twigs breaking.  Gray stands up, whispering, “you two stay here, I’m gonna check it out.”

“Why you?”

“Because you don’t understand stealth,” he grits his teeth at Natsu, “just stay with Lucy.”

“Tch!”  Natsu crosses his arms and sits back down next to his teammate.  He didn’t want to admit to anyone, but the cemetery was starting to creep him the fuck out.  Too many weirdly shaped shadows shifting around in the half moonlight, and the sounds of critters scurrying, crawling, echoing off the headstones into his sensitive hearing, it was making him shudder.

“Are you cold?” Lucy asked the questions before remembering, wait, Natsu doesn’t get cold in a snow storm so why would this bother him?  She snickers, “or are you getting scared?”

“I’m not scared!”

Another loud cracking sound opposite of the direction Gray had headed in.  Natsu stiffens.  A whirling sound funnels through the cemetery, akin to the ghostly lamenting that children are often warned of, its icy winds chilling Natsu to the bone.  He sinks down closer to Lucy, grabbing for her hand.  “S-stay cl-close to me, j-just in case s-something attacks.”

She rolls her eyes, “Sure.”  _‘yeah attacks…’_

Bright white orbs appear amongst the trees, whizzing through the rows of headstones, as sounds of disembodied chanting fills the air.  Was the black wizard here?  Lucy scans the area as far as she could, but cannot see anything concrete, no other persons, not even a sign of where their friend might be, just more icy winds and dancing orbs. Even she was starting to get scared.

Ancient words that they could not understand flow through the darkness, was it the spells Gray talked about?  Oh Mavis, was that wizard going to raise the dead here, because Natsu wasn’t keen on the idea of fighting some half rotting, skeletons.  A deep, guttural sound reverberates throughout the air.  “What the fuck was that!” 

Lucy tries to pull her hand free from Natsu’s, “let go, you’re crushing my hand!”

Another growl followed by a shrill bellow, and they both freeze, that was close.

“I’ve got him!” Gray’s voice cuts through from a distance, “I’ve got the wizard.”

“Oh good!” Lucy let’s out an exhale, “we can go home now.”

But something is still wrong, the weird chanting hasn’t stopped nor the other phenomena cavorting around the old cemetery…  In fact… They’re getting closer!  The balls of light streak past Natsu’s head, circle, and wink out, only to pop up in a new location.  Leaves stir into mini whirlwinds, whipping around but never touching them, just, taunting the poor couple. 

Lucy is not faring much better but Natsu is damn near panicked at this point.  Give him any monster, an evil wizard, a fucking dragon, not something he can’t even see!  The slayer clings to Lucy and is too afraid to move.  “Make it stop!”  He buries his face in her chest, “make it stop!”

For several more agonizing minutes this onslaught continues, and just as they thought they couldn’t take it anymore, the winds still and the lights blink away a final time, dying away along with the strange incantations. 

Natsu peeks out, “Is…  Is it over?”

“Seems like it…”

She looks down as he looks up from his hiding place, his cheeks pinking when he realized where his face had been crushed against.  “S-sorry,” Natsu chokes out. 

“Tis, okay,” she blushes. Under the circumstances, she couldn’t fault him too harshly.  “We should just go home since it sounds like Gray already took care of the evil guy.”

“Yeah...  But c-could I stay at your apartment tonight?  I don’t think I wanna be alone.”

“Um, okay, but you’re sleeping on the couch.”

He pouts but nods his head, helping Lucy to her feet…

 

As they watch their friends leave the area, from behind a few trees, Gray, Gajeel, and Levy snicker to themselves.

“We make an awesome team when it comes to a scary scene.”

“Cold winds, dancing lights, a deep voice…” Levy chuckles, “we should do a haunted house for Halloween.”

“Gehe, think those two will ever figure out they just got pranked?" 

“Doubt it, but pyro missed a damn good opportunity to get closer to Lucy, just didn’t realize he’d get the most freaked out!”

The trio laugh, “yeah, never figured Salamander was so easy to spook!”

 

But unbeknownst to the trio Natsu could hear them perfectly clear, ‘ _tch, fools,’_ he snickers in his head, of course he was just acting scared, it got him up close with Lucy’s boobs didn’t it?     ;)


End file.
